The Chronicles of NaruHina
by Twinkle Lil' Sparkle
Summary: Sequel of Cerita Dibalik Cerita belongs to Rifuki./Naruto dan Hinata telah menyelesaikan syuting film perdana mereka, lantas hanya itu sajakah akhir dari cerita mereka di balik layar? Tidak, hubungan tidak semudah itu./Special thanks to Rifuki and my beloved free wifi. DLDR. Gomenne telat.
1. Chapter 1

"Ibyu, calaw Winata besayl, Inata mawu yadi dottel!" Hanabi merenggangkan sedikit lidahnya. Bukan, Hanabi Hyuuga bukan menghapal kalimat-kalimat lebay zaman sekarang, atau pun mencoba menjadi lebih imut dengan bahasa cadel begitu. Ia sedang menghapal naskah, naskah pilihan sutradaranya yang ia bilang sedikit aneh, "_The Chronicles of NaruHina_? Yang benar saja!"

Di sebelahnya, pemuda berambut kuning yang agak mencuat ke atas dengan _awkward_nya itu sedang duduk menghapal naskah yang membuatnya berbuat sebaliknya dari Hanabi; antusias, tegang, memuji-muji sang pembuat naskah seperti, "Wah! Keren! Kak Naruto memang hebat!" atau "Yaaah! Kak Naruto payah! Kok, Kak Hinata dijadiin begini, sih!"

Apapun yang dilakukan para pemeran cilik tersebut, telah membuktikan bahwa syuting yang dimulai hari ini tidak akan mudah. Mereka tahu itu.

**.**

**The Chronicles of NaruHina**

_**Naruto **__belongs to __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Sequel of __**Cerita Dibalik Cerita **__belongs to __**rifuki**_

_**The Chronicles of NaruHina **__belongs to __**rifuki **__(idea) and __**TLs**_

**.**

_Treekk! Ctik ctik!_

"Istirahat dulu saja, nanti lanjutkan lagi." Perempuan bersurai indigo yang (tumben-tumbennya) berbicara lembut pada seorang lain dalam ruangan yang sibuk berkutat di depan komputer meletakkan teh di atas meja. Seakan tidak mendengar, orang lain itu tetap melanjutkan tugasnya.

Wanita itu menjadi kesal. _Trekkk! Cringgg! _Ia membanting nampan itu di atas meja dan berseru, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu dari semalam, Namikaze! Jangan membuatku marah dengan meneruskan naskah itu!"

Suasana menjadi hening, sepertinya pria di depan komputer tadi syok. Jarinya seakan kaku lalu ia berbalik memasang cengiran di wajahnya, "Maafkan aku, ya, Hinata-_chan_. Aku akan berhenti, hehe." Ia mematikan komputernya secepat mungkin sebelum wanita itu melakukan hal yang lebih merusak lagi.

Mereka sedang berada di apartemen lama milik perempuan bernama Hinata itu. Di dalam ruangan 6 x 10 meter inilah tempat Hinata menghabiskan waktunya selain tidur, mandi, dan memasak di ruang lain. Wanita itu tersenyum puas lalu duduk di samping pria yang meminum tehnya.

"Naruto, hari ini aku akan pulang larut." Entah sejak kapan, memberitahu jadwal kepada pria jabrik bernama Naruto itu tiap pagi sebelum pergi telah menjadi jadwal sehari-hari milik Hinata. Meski ia masih susah diatur, Naruto tetap menikmatinya.

Terhitung lima bulan setelah pengakuan kontroversial Hinata di depan umum. Naruto yang sempat kaget hanya dapat tersenyum puas setelah mengingat-ingat kejadian itu lagi, "Kau gila ya? Senyum-senyum sendiri saat aku bercerita, dasar tidak sopan!"

"Jadi Hinata-_chan_ mau diperhatikan olehku yaaa~?"

"Ih! Maaf saja tapi aku sudah banyak yang memperhatikan!"

"Yah, kan, hanya bercanda, Hinata..." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya (sekali lagi, tumben) yang membuatnya semakin imut. Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya, "A-Aduh! Sakit, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak peduli~ Hinata-_chan_ imut sekali, deh!"

"Terserah kau sa-"_Srett! _"...Ada apa lagi ini?"

"Naruto, hari ini aku sedang tidak enak badan, bisa gantikan adegan aksi?" Sasuke muncul di depan pintu apartemen dengan wajah kedua temannya yang oh-sangat-terkejut-sekali. Ayolah, bagaimana caranya Uchiha itu bisa masuk? Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Tidak bisa, nanti kalau aku kenapa-napa," Naruto menoleh pada Hinata, "Nanti kau harus tanggung jawab pada Hinata, Sasuke." Hinata membuang muka.

"Silahkan saja kalau kau mau jadi artis film aksi, lagipula tawaran _job_mu sedang kuatasi."

"Oh sekarang Hinata-_chan_ jadi _manager_, ya? Baguslah."

"_Shut up your damn mouth_, aku hanya mengatur tanpa kau gaji."

_Grin_. "Nanti kapan-kapan kugaji Hinata-_chan_ dengan naskahku, deh!" Sebuah tempeleng di kepala didapatnya. "A-Aduh!"

"Makanya jangan macam-macam, bodoh!" Hinata kembali ke Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya tidak sabar, "Maaf saja, Uchiha, tapi Naruto sedang dalam masa reha-maksudku, istirahat." Hinata buru-buru mengganti kalimatnya saat Naruto menjelit (ya ampun, tumben sekali lagi) padanya.

Sasuke memandang keduanya sebentar lalu menilik arlojinya, "_Shit_. Baiklah, terima kasih banyak." Ia berbalik menuju pintu, namun sebelum keluar ia berbalik, "Dan Hinata, Naruto memang susah diatur. Selamat menikmati mengurusnya, ya!"

"Kurang ajar!" Hinata yang mudah terpancing emosi melemparkan majalah di atas meja dan telak mengenai pintu yang tertutup bersama kekehan. Naruto ikut terkekeh geli melihat wajah kemerahan Hinata, "Kau lucu, Hinata-_chan_. Yosh! Ayo kita selesaikan naskahnya!"

"Tapi-" _Srett! _"...Apalagi kali ini?"

"Ada kiriman paket!" Seseorang berseru dari luar pintu apartemen Hinata. Hinata yang kesalnya meluap kini menguap, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Lain kali kau teruskan naskahmu. Istirahat, bodoh!"

"Iya, iya!" Naruto mematikan _laptop_nya lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Hinata berjalan keluar kamar dan bertemu dengan pembawa paket, "Tanda tangan disini." Kemudian Hinata menanda tangani kertas tanda penerimaan barang, tertulis jelas nama Naruto Namikaze di atas paket berbungkus kulit cokelat itu.

Setelah selesai urusan, ia masuk ke dalam apartemen. Dibukanya paket itu, cukup membuatnya penasaran juga ternyata bungkusan cokelat itu, kemudian sebuah bola keramik dengan permukaan dingin menyembul keluar. Hinata memperhatikannya dengan cermat bola salju buatan yang indah tersebut. Seketika, ia langsung rindu keadaan rumah saat natal. Helaan napas.

**oOo**

Naruto memilah-milih bahan makanan yang akan dibelinya. Supermarket cukup ramai hari itu, ada diskon besar-besaran di _stand _daging. Seluruh dinding supermarket seakan penuh dengan iklan diskon menghebohkan. Kereta dorong Naruto berjalan mendekati _stand _sayuran dan mengambil sebungkus sawi lalu dimasukkan ke kereta. Keretanya berjalan lagi mendekati _stand _buah.

"Hinata-_chan_ pasti suka," gumamnya gembira saat memegang buah yang ia bungkuskan dalam kantung khusus buah. Setelah dirasa lengkap, ia bersiul sambil mendorong keretanya menuju antrian kasir yang panjang.

Naruto keluar dari supermarket dengan susah payah, para ibu-ibu itu gila belanja. Keringat menempel di seluruh badannya. Belanjaan di tangan kiri dan kanannya membuatnya semakin terbebani saja. Ia berjalan kembali ke rumahnya melewati gang kecil dan bertemu seseorang berambut putih.

"Yo! Sobat, bisa minta waktu?" Seorang pemuda (yang sangat kelihatan perokok) mendekati Naruto dengan tampang menyeramkan. Naruto yang memang dasarnya tidak peka atau apa hanya menurut dan mendekatinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Beruntunglah Naruto sekarang keluar dengan penyamaran sempurna, memakai wig rambut cokelat panjang sebahu. Pemuda itu menjawab, "Ah, ya, seperti yang kau tahu sobat, biasalah kami... Butuh nafas, sob. Butuh nikotin."

Naruto berjengit jijik mendengarnya. Ia memang sering melihat teman-temannya menghisap korek api dibalut kertas itu namun masih saja ia merasa jijik jika harus dekat-dekat orang bernikotin. Ia mengendurkan kerahnya, "Maaf, ya, _sob_. _Gue _nggak _make _nikotin."

Pemuda itu berdecih, "Yah, buat kami _aja_, lah, sob. Lumayan, beramal." Naruto mencari cara untuk menghindari kontak lebih lanjut dengan pemuda gigi kuning itu. Ia berjalan secepat mungkin sambil tak sengaja menabrak bahu pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu sontak langsung menyeringai dan menahan lengan Naruto. Waktu seakan terhenti, Naruto kini harus terpaksa belanjaannya terguling menuruni jalanan yang tidak rata, "..._Shit_, _what do you want_!" Pemuda berambut perak itu lekas menarik lengan Naruto lalu menjepitnya erat.

"Dengar, _sob_, kita minta damai-damai. Kasih atau belanjaanmu musnah!"

"Memang sudah hampir musnah, bodoh! _Oh damn_! Jeruk-jerukku!" Naruto berteriak kencang seraya menarik tangannya untuk mengejar jeruk-jeruk terbaik yang dipilihnya untuk Hinata. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, meski telah meronta sampai kuat sekali. Preman nikotin itu kuat sekali, pikir Naruto.

Inilah susahnya Naruto yang merupakan artis besar, jarang punya waktu untuk pergi berguru ilmu bela diri barang sedikit. Kalau ada Hinata mungkin ia sudah terbantu, tapi kalau ia harus dibantu Hinata juga malu.

Jeruk-jeruk itu bergelindingan mengitari jalan. Naruto memandangnya dengan mata kesal dan marah yang campur aduk. Pemuda pecandu rokok itu hanya tersenyum puas melihat ketersiksaan batin Naruto yang terlihat jelas.

_Prangg! Jblaaaar!_

"Keh! Beraninya sama anak kecil! Sini, dong, Sui! Lawan _gue_! Paling juga _lo KO _sama gue!"

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**AN : **Saya belum selesai dengan fict sebelumnya, ternyata sudah publish fict lagi (telat pula) :' Saya itu jadi kepikiran kenapa saya itu suka banget buat fict sekuel fict orang lain, terus hasilnya malah jadi lain dan telat... tentu saja.  
Untuk **rifuki**-_san_, _hontou ni gomennasai_, saya _publish_ ini fict gak bisa cepat-cepat (ngetiknya saja lama) Ide ceritanya juga agak jauh melencong. :') _Hope you enjoy this_ dan mohon bimbingannya! Mohon maaf juga, ini saya pake wifi gratisan jadinya...  
_Enough_, _arigatou_ sudah berniat membaca. _**Reviews are highly appreciated**_. _See you later_.

**TwinkLil'sTar-**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chronicles of NaruHina**

_**Naruto **__belongs to __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Sequel of __**Cerita Dibalik Cerita **__belongs to __**rifuki**_

_**The Chronicles of NaruHina **__belongs to __**rifuki **__(idea) and __**TLs**_

**.**

"Sialan!" Pemuda berambut perak bernama Sui itu langsung berlari kencang dengan kaki-kaki cekatannya, sementara wanita berambut merah mendekati Naruto yang terengah-engah.

Naruto, dengan tidak melihat keadaan, langsung menggigiti pakaiannya. "Jeruk-jeruknya..."

"Nih! _Gue _ganti! Cengeng _lo_!" Gadis berambut merah sepunggung itu memberi sekantong putih jeruk. "Gratis, jangan nangis lagi!"

Naruto bangkit. Ia merasa malu diselamatkan oleh wanita (yang bahkan kelihatannya cupu karena pakai kacamata) lalu menolak jeruk-jeruk pemberian gadis itu. "Aku akan beli lagi. Terima kasih banyak, ya!"

Setelah memberikan cengiran terakhirnya, ia bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan gadis yang terbengong-bengong. Ia berlari terus menuju apartemennya, meski wajahnya masih merona malu karena merasa gagal menjadi seorang laki-laki.

_Brakk! _"Hinata-_chan_! Hinata-_chan_!" Hinata cepat-cepat melempar pandangannya ke Naruto dari belakang jendela. Naruto berlari menuju Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"A-Ada apa, _Baka_?" tanya Hinata. Naruto masih diam dengan rona malu. "Mana belanjaannya?"

"Itulah yang jadi masalahnya, Hinata-_chan_."

"Memangnya ada dimana? Kau tidak lupa membayarnya lalu ditangkap satpam, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Hanya saja hari ini preman tidak tahu diri itu mengambil belanjaanku!"

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata. "Kau menjadi sesedih itu hanya karena kehilangan belanjaan? Yang benar saja."

"Justru itu, Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto menghela napas kesal. "Aku malah diselamatkan oleh wanita! Benar-benar memalukan, _ne_?"

Hinata menahan tangannya untuk tidak menonjok Naruto saat ini juga. "Naruto, lain kali aku saja yang belanja. Dasar bodoh."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu memutar tubuh Hinata agar menghadap kepadanya. "Hinata-_chan_ cemburu, ya?" _Grin_. "Hehe, Hinata-_chan_ gak usah malu-malu!"

"S-Sialan." Hinata membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Siapa yang cemburu, _baka_!"

"Ya, Hinata-_chan_ lah! Siapa lagi kekasihku selain Hinata-_chan_?"

"Gombalmu tidak artistik." Naruto terkekeh. "Sana, ganti baju. Keringatmu makin banyak akhir-akhir ini. Tidak bagus juga untukmu yang kebiasaan mengganti peran _action_ dengan pemeran pengganti."

"Hehe, sekalian olahraga juga. Lagian, siapa suruh ada preman di dunia ini?" Naruto melantur dan berjalan santai menuju lemari. Hinata kini menatap jendela dengan sendu. Matanya yang biasanya men-_deathglare_ seram menjadi lebih sayu.

Naruto tidak tahu bahwa wanita yang menyelamatkannya itu, justru adalah malaikat kematiannya.

**oOo**

"Fwaaaahhh!" Naruto merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Malam berlarut. Setelah makan malam, Hinata pamit untuk menyelesaikan jadwal syutingnya yang _mandet_ kemarin karena Hinata punya urusan di rumahnya. Naruto berencana untuk keluar sebentar dan memasukkan satu koin ke kotak berisi kopi hangat.

Ia menutup _laptop_-nya dengan perlahan setelah menyimpan data-data _pribadi_-nya (tentu saja ia tak mau naskahnya dilihat orang lalu disebar luaskan atau mungkin hilang ditelan _laptop_). Ia berjalan tanpa suara menuju rak sepatu, mengambil sepatu _converse _warna biru tua dan melangkah pergi dari apartemennya.

Pukul tujuh malam di jam dinding yang tergantung di _lobby_ apartemen. Naruto mendorong perlahan pintu kaca apartemen menuju taman kota yang berada tak jauh dari gedung bertingkat sepuluh itu. Langkahnya santai, sesekali ia melihat-lihat etalase di dekat taman kota.

Taman kota tidak pernah terasa hidup seperti ini kecuali saat festival.

Seingat Naruto, tidak ada festival _valentine_ hari ini. Ia berjalan kebingungan melewati bermacam-macam lampion di dekat taman kota. Banyak anak-anak yang membawa lilin serta bermain dengan kunang-kunang. Mata Naruto berbinar-binar.

Oh. Festival lampion. Baru pertama kali pula diadakan di taman kota yang hanya punya danau kecil.

Naruto memutuskan untuk membeli kopi di dekat salah satu toko lalu duduk di dekat taman kota. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi kayu panjang dekat anak-anak yang bermain dengan kunang-kunang. Kejar, kejar terus, kunang-kunang itu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan anak-anak.

"Ah... Santai juga kalau begini, ya?" Naruto batal menghirup kopinya, menoleh ke atas. Wanita berambut merah tadi sore.

"Heh? Kau yang tadi sore?" tanya Naruto terkejut. Untung tadi Naruto tidak lupa memakai wig hitam dan _kumis_ khasnya ditutup dengan _Kreolan_ milik Hinata yang entah didapat Hinata untuk apa.

"Pemuda jeruk?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu. Naruto merengut jengkel. "Aku manusia!"

Wanita itu terbahak. "Masih _ngambek_? _Gue_ udah ngasih belanjaan _gue _ke _lo_, tapi _elo_-nya yang _songong_." Naruto _sweatdrop _seketika.

"Memang hari ini tanggal berapa, sih?" Wanita (atau gadis? Masih dipertanyakan) itu melepas kacamatanya, menaruhnya di saku kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto yang bertanya.

"Hari ini tanggal 6 Februari. Festival lampion di Taiwan tanggalnya ditandai seperti itu." Wanita itu menatap banyak lampion dalam bungkusan kertas yang siap terbang. "Namaku Karin. Namamu?"

Naruto gugup. Ia bingung menentukan nama. Seketika seorang anak berambut cokelat muda lewat bersama kucingnya yang menggemaskan. Ia menoleh. "Namaku Neru. Panggil saja begitu."

Karin sepertinya tidak mau mengusut lebih dalam dan memutuskan untuk kembali bersantai. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. "Kau sudah pernah lihat festival lampion?"

"Belum. Kita tinggal di Jepang, bukan di Taiwan." Naruto menjawab gamblang. Karin terkekeh. "Bukan berarti kita tidak boleh merayakannya juga. Kita, 'kan, sama-sama Asia Timur. Kalau kau lihat festival lampion di Amerika mungkin kau boleh bilang aneh."

"_Koshogatsu_, festival ini disebut seperti itu." Karin melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan santai. Kepalanya mendongak. "Atau kau bisa menyebutnya _Yuanxiao_ di Taiwan lalu _Shangyuan_ di China. _Chap Go Meh_ di Asia Tenggara atau _Tet Nguyen Tieu_ di Vietnam. Catatan, Vietnam masih Asia Tenggara."

"Berarti _Chap Go Meh_ tidak berlaku di Vietnam?"

"Mereka punya bahasa sendiri, bodoh." Sejak kapan Karin jadi mirip seperti Hinata? Bicaranya saja sudah lain aksen. "Selama festival ini, anak-anak akan keluar malam hari menuju kuil membawa lampion kertas untuk diterbangkan ke langit."

"Kenapa tidak merayakannya di kuil?" Naruto semakin ingin tahu. "Karena _event_ ini aku yang menjadi panitianya. Lagipula di kuil itu sudah kuno, kalau di taman kita akan lebih terlihat menghibur orang-orang."

Mata Karin seakan berbinar senang. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau senang anak-anak, ya?" tanyanya. Karin menoleh bingung. "Maksudku, yah, festival ini, 'kan, kebanyakan anak-anak yang ikut."

Karin mengangkat bahu. "_Well_, anak-anak juga butuh hiburan yang bersejarah seperti ini. Maaf, aku melantur. Lupakan. Tetapi kalau di China, lampion yang digunakan kebanyakan berwarna merah. Melambangkan keberuntungan."

"Wah, kau tahu banyak juga. Wikipedia berjalan, nih?" Entah ini memuji atau menghina. Karin mendengus kesal. "Itu karena aku panitianya! Sudahlah, sebentar lagi anak-anak akan mengecat lampion-lampion itu sesuka hati."

Karin bangkit. Ia membuka permen karet lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. Naruto ikut berdiri menuju anak-anak. "Karin, kau tidak mau kalau anak-anak itu sampai mengira bensin adalah cat, bukan?"

"Cerewet." Karin mendelik lalu menyusul Naruto menuju anak-anak yang memamerkan lampion mereka yang masih polos. Karin mengambil beberapa kaleng cat minyak di bawah pohon dekat danau. Anak-anak itu ada yang mengecat lampion, juga ada yang memetik daun-daun teratai untuk dihanyutkan bersama lilin kecil.

Sepertinya Karin berusaha menggabungkan dua kebudayaan sekaligus. Danau yang tenang ini memang cocok untuk dijadikan arena festival lampion. Naruto membantu semampunya untuk mengecat wajah-wajah lucu di lampion. Anak-anak yang kesusahan memetik daun teratai pun ia bantu.

Para orang tua pun berdatangan. Mereka memeluk anak-anak mereka masing-masing yang menunjukkan karya-karya mereka. Naruto menoleh ke arah Karin yang tersenyum melihat tingkah polos anak-anak itu. "Bagaimana? Dimulai jam berapa?"

Karin menoleh ke tangan kanannya. "Lima menit lagi. Anak-anak, ayo kita siapkan lampion dan daun teratainya!" Anak-anak berlari semangat menuju tepi danau. Naruto dan Karin agak kewalahan mengingatkan mereka agar tak berdesak-desakkan.

Seorang anak yang bertugas menghantarkan daun-daun teratai ke tengah danau membawa dayung dengan kapal kecil. Ia membawa topi kertas di tangannya, membayangkan dirinya menjadi bajak laut daun teratai.

"Hitung bersama, ya! _Go_! _Yon_! _San_! _Ni_!"

"_ICHI_!" Lampion itu beterbangan. Anak-anak mengitari lampion yang terang benderang itu terbang memenuhi angkasa. Para orang tua dibuat takjub sambil tersenyum senang. Anak-anak yang bertugas melepas daun teratai pun menghanyutkan daunnya di atas danau.

Anak yang bertugas menengahkan daun-daun itu agak sedikit kewalahan. Banyak sekali yang harus ia tengahkan dengan tubuh _gagah_-nya. Saat ia ingin kembali lagi, tak sengaja ia menginjak salah satu sisi kapal dan-

_BYURRR!_

"AHAHAHAHA!" Anak-anak tertawa geli melihatnya. Naruto dan Karin ikut tertawa lalu saling berpandangan. Mereka mengangguk lalu Naruto berenang menuju anak yang kelihatannya susah untuk kembali lagi ke kapal. Ia membantu anak itu kembali duduk dengan tenang di atas kapal, namun kali ini ia menggantikan tugasnya.

Dengan sigap, Naruto menengahkan teratai-teratai itu. Malam itu berlangsung meriah. Seluruh beban Naruto terasa terangkat dengan tawa dan senyum bangga milik para penghuni apartemen dan warga-warga sekitar. Semakin malam, semakin ramai. Banyak yang membawa lampionnya sendiri dari rumah untuk kembali diterbangkan.

Malam yang meriah. Sekaligus membuat mata Naruto tak kunjung mengantuk. Pengaruh kopi, mungkin.

"Aku gak salah untuk beli kopi di luar," gumam Naruto. Ia sudah kembali dari kapal kecil itu. "Tugas itu berat juga, ya? Teratainya harus dipindah hati-hati kalau lilinnya tidak ingin mati."

Karin mengangguk lalu memberi air minum. "Kau belum mau pulang? _Kekacauan_ ini nanti biar aku dan timku yang membersihkan. Mereka tidak bekerja banyak, sih, sedari tadi." Karin mendengus.

Naruto tertawa riang. "Ehehe, tapi aku juga harus bertanggung jawab untuk membereskan ini semua!" Matanya berkilat senang. "Yosh! Saatnya bersenang-senang untuk membersihkan taman, Karin!"

Karin tertawa geli. "Mana ada orang yang mau membersihkan taman kota, bodoh!" Naruto terkekeh bangga. "Aku, 'kan, pahlawan kota ini!"

"Huh!" Karin mau tak mau tersenyum juga. Meski lelah, ia tak merasa terbebani sama sekali. Banyak kejadian yang menarik hari ini yang datang dari seseorang berbedak _Kreolan_ yang mengaku bernama _Neru_. Naruto bangkit lalu berlari menuju sampah-sampah yang ada di taman kota. Banyak orang yang meninggalkan taman kota dengan riang, terutama anak-anak.

"Nanti tahun depan buat festival begini lagi, ya, Kak!" seru seorang anak dari gendongan ibunya. Karin hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum riang, senyum paling riang yang ia punya.

Kini ia semakin bimbang atas keputusannya. Harusnya hari ini ia hanya memata-matai _Neru_ lalu melakukan tugas sesuai instingnya. Namun apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau pemuda itu selalu membuat kejutan di satu hari saja? "Hah... Pekerjaan ini tidak mudah, Bos! Kau harus membayarku lebih dari tiga kali lipat!"

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: **_Yatta! Terlambaaaaaaat lagi! _Saya menyelesaikan ini episode dalam waktu satu jam! (Meski idenya baru muncul setelah beberapa tahun...) DX Maafkan saya _**rifuki**_-_san_! Masalahnya ini episode malah jadi melenceng kebangetan! Nanti kerangka cerita barunya saya PM, deh! _Hontou ni gomennasai_, episode ini malah _full_ NaruKarin daripada NaruHina. -_-"v OOC semua lagi...  
_Soal festival?_ Itu yang teratai 100% NGACO pemirsa! BD Ada kali daun teratai yang kuatnya sampai bisa nahan lilin biar gak mati-mati? Hanya Tuhan dan pembuat festival yang tau...  
Untuk review yang kemarin, mohon maaf saya gak bisa bales disini. Ini saja numpang (lagi) DX

_**Reviews are COOL and HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**_


End file.
